Kisa's Sick Day
by whatamievendoingrightnow
Summary: Little Kisa's caught a cold! The Sohmas (plus Tohru of course!) are always looking out for their favorite little tiger when she's sick at home.


"Tohruuuu!"

Kyo Sohma had just been walking downstairs when he ran directly into a small, blonde, baby-faced high school student.

"Momiji!" Kyo yelled immediately, knowing his younger cousin was the source of all the excitement. "What are you doing here?"

The little bunny's lower lip jutted out. "I'm looking for Tohru! Is she here?"

"Is something wrong?" Kyo's usual annoyance was dying down. Momiji looked really upset. "She's in the kitchen. I'll go get her-"

"What's going on?" Tohru asked, walking around the corner into the hall that the boys were standing in. She was drying her hands on a dish towel. "I was just making breakfast."

Momiji latched onto Tohru's forearms. "We have to go as soon as possible! Kisa's really sick and she wants you really bad. Hatori and Hatsuharu are trying to help her but she won't calm down, so Hari sent me all the way over here!" The bunny had to suck in a huge breath once he finished.

"Kisa's sick?!" Tohru exclaimed, her blood running cold. She loved little Kisa so much, sometimes she could hardly even stand it. Just thinking about her adorable tiger being sick made her stomach churn. "I'll go get my coat."

"I guess I'll go wake up the rat and we'll meet you over there," Kyo said. He shuffled toward the stairwell. Tohru was grateful that he would volunteer to help because she knew he wouldn't be jumping up and down to have any sort of interaction with Yuki.

"Thanks," she called before slipping into her jacket and sliding on her boots. She grabbed Momiji's hand and the two ran out the door.

Once they arrived at Kisa's house, her mother showed Tohru to the tiger's room.

"Thank you so much for coming over so quickly. Kisa really wants to see you... I think it'll help her feel better." The woman gave a soft smile and Tohru returned it.

"It's no trouble at all," she assured.

Tohru opened Kisa's door and stepped in, pausing, to take in the current scene.

Hiro was sitting to the right of Kisa's bed in a rocking chair. His arms were crossed and he had a dead set worried expression on his face that didn't alter.

Hatsuharu had Kisa in his lap, seated on her bed, trying to hold her still. Hatori, to the left, had a syringe in his hand and looked tired.

"Sissy!" Kisa exclaimed, somewhere between excitement and exhaustion. She weakly tried to shove Haru's arm out of the way so that she could get to Tohru.

Haru only held on tighter. "You need to let Hatori take care of you, Kisa."

The little girl's eyes began to fill with water.

Tohru rushed next to her bed, and Hatori moved over a bit to give the brunette room. She held the little girl's hand. "Hey, remember when I was sick and you visited me just like this? Hatori gave me a shot exactly the same as this one and then I got all better, right?"

Kisa nodded lamely. "B-but Grandpa Shigure said that it hurt a lot."

"I told you. Shigure exaggerated," Hatsuharu said bluntly. He brushed his hand through Kisa's tangled hair. "It'll be okay. Tohru's here now, so you can hold her hand."

Tohru nodded and Kisa thought this over. Finally, she gave a shy nod, and Haru braced her in his arms, while Tohru squeezed her hand, and Hatori administered the shot. It was over in seconds. Kisa let out some tears, but afterwards, she was completely fine.

Hiro joined the group once the chaos died down. Hatori took out his stethoscope and pressed it to Kisa's chest. She barely responded; she was now laying lazily in Haru's lap.

"I didn't even try this earlier with how upset she was," Hatori explained, finishing his exam.

Tohru nodded and went to sit down in the chair that was now vacant near the little tiger's bedside. Haru pressed the back of his hand to Kisa's forehead.

"I think her fever went up some, Hatori." He sounded like a worrying big brother and it made Tohru's heart swell. "When will the medicine start kicking in?"

"Probably tomorrow... tonight might still be rough, but she'll make it alright." Hatori put his medical tools back into his bag and zipped it closed. "I'm going to stop at Shigure's and fill him in on Kisa's condition. Afterwards, I'm going back to the main house. Call me there if you need anything. I'll be back at the latest tomorrow but tonight if I can get away from Akito for a bit."

Haru nodded and looked down at the barely conscious little sandy blonde. "Kisa?" he whispered. "Hatori's leaving, okay?"

She managed a soft nod. It looked like she could barely support her head because of how tired she was.

Just as Hatori was leaving, Yuki and Kyo walked in. Yuki went to Tohru's side while Kyo stayed back at the doorway.

"How's she doing?" Yuki questioned.

"Much better, I think. Hatori gave her some medicine." Tohru smiled. "She looks so tired now."

Yuki knelt so he was close to the pale faced child. "Hey, Kisa," he whispered.

She opened one brown eye. "...Yuki," she said, her voice sounding slow. It was meant to sound excited and happy, but she could hardly stay awake any longer.

Yuki let out a little laugh at her feeble attempt. "Go to sleep, Kisa." He stayed near until she finally dropped off into a good sleep. Hatsuharu slid her out of his arms and tucked a few blankets around her.

"Now that she's sleeping, there's not much else to do. Thanks for coming, Tohru. You really helped her calm down," Haru said. He crossed his arms and looked at Hiro, who was staring at Kisa. "Want to go watch a dvd, Hiro?"

"I guess." He held his head up high as if he was trying to look indifferent and then marched from the room.

Tohru smiled. "We should be off then!" She nodded at Yuki and Kyo. The two boys followed her to the front door and Haru waved good-bye to them as they walked away together.

"I'm really glad I could help," Tohru said.

Yuki agreed. "I'm sure our tiger will be back to her normal self soon."

Kyo sighed and folded his arms above his head.

The trio soon arrived at Shigure's house. The rest of the day was uneventful and it wasn't until the next morning that Tohru abruptly stopped getting ready for school right dead in her tracks.

"Oh, no."

"What?" asked Yuki and Kyo, both equally anxious for the reply.

She answered with a coughing fit, followed by a visit from Hatori and three days laying in bed.

* * *

**AN: Let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading. I hope I did the characters justice! I know Hatsuharu seemed maybe a little more affectionate than usual, but I really think he can be like an older brother figure to Kisa. Their relationship is so cute! I love it!**


End file.
